Yin y Yang
by Dream of the Valkyrie
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser tan opuestos, ellos se complementan. Serie de drabbles para saciar los espíritus zutarianos. Spoliers de “The Boiling Rock” y tal vez de “The Ember Island Players”.
1. Gratitud

Gratitud

**Gratitud**

—_Gracias…_

La suave y casi inaudible voz de la joven de la Tribu del Agua se coló tímidamente por sus oídos y le produjo un agradable cosquilleo interno. Sin embargo, el príncipe exiliado, tomado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada llena de confusión.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?—aunque no lo quiso, su voz sonó algo aflautada. Desde que se había unido al grupo, ella jamás le había agradecido por nada. Y, más aún, tampoco recordaba que lo hubiese mirado de esa manera tan cálida en el corto tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos.

—Bueno, tú sabes…—la chica jugó nerviosamente con su cabello antes de continuar. Por lo visto le resultaba bastante difícil e incómodo decir lo que estaba diciendo—. Por ayudar a Sokka. Mi hermano seguramente nunca habría podido rescatar a mi padre y a Suki de la Roca Hirviente de no haber sido por ti. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Zuko.

El cosquilleo interno del príncipe se manifestó aún más intenso en cuanto la morena le enseñó una tímida sonrisa. Y, aunque fue fugaz, Zuko pudo asegurar que fue una de las más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte, la maestra agua del Avatar pegó media vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia el fogón, donde el resto del grupo los esperaba para cenar.

El viento arrastró lejos las palabras del príncipe.

—De nada, Katara.

**.:ZKZKZKZKZK:.**

_**Notas de la autora:**_ _Bueno, un pequeño drabble zutara de lo que podría haber ocurrido después del escape de la Roca Hirviente. _

_Ahh… realmente no sé que pensar ¿Habrá zutara en la serie o no? la verdad que me encantó la traición de Mai y Ty Lee a Azula… pero me puse mal en cuanto Mai expuso sus motivos. "Amo más a Zuko de lo que te temo" definitivamente un GRAN obstáculo para que la pareja de Zuko y Katara se concrete. Y encima sólo faltan 6 capítulos para el final…No se si pasará algo…Aunque después está el abrazo super cute entre ellos que se ve en el trailer…_

_Whatever, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde no? Aún nos quedan seis episodios por ver. _

_Dejen R/R please! Todas las críticas son constructivas ;)_

_Ja ne! _


	2. Fastidiar

Fastidiar

**Fastidiar**

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo y se recostó sobre la tierra, sin decoro alguno. Llevó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, tomando una posición más cómoda, y se dispuso a disfrutar del agradable calor del sol dando de lleno en su rostro. Le encantaban los días de descanso, era una lástima que fueran tan escasos… Pero bueno, estando en medio de una guerra es normal que no tuviera esa clase de lujos. Igual, tampoco iba a quejarse, después de todo ese era el tipo de vida que ella había elegido. Y, de hecho, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

En un principio, matar el tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada le había parecido algo genial. Pero, con el transcurso de las horas, comenzó a resultarle mortalmente aburrido; tedioso por demás. Por suerte la pequeña Toph Bei Fong sabía cual era la cura perfecta para su mal. Y, dispuesta a entretenerse un rato, la maestra tierra comenzó a debatirse internamente a cuál de sus amigos podría fastidiar primero.

Finalmente decidió que su primera víctima sería Sokka. Sin embargo se decepcionó bastante al no encontrarlo por ningún lado. No estaba en el templo. Más tarde se enteró del que el guerrero de la tribu del agua había desaparecido para hacer sólo Dios sabe y quiere saber qué cosas con Suki.

Inmediatamente su objetivo cambió. Si Sokka no estaba, iría a molestar a Pies Ligeros.

Pero para su desgracia cuando encontró a Aang, éste estaba despatarrado en el suelo, durmiendo como un bebé. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, le tenía el suficiente aprecio como para no hacerle algún tipo de maldad mientras descansaba tan plácidamente. Por lo visto, _Sifu-Hotman _lo había dejado muerto con su intensivo entrenamiento de fuego-control…

En lo que dura un parpadeo, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la bandida ciega. Recordó que Zuko todavía tenía que pagar por haberle quemado los pies... Y fastidiar para vengarse era mil veces más divertido que fastidiar por fastidiar.

En cuestión de segundos, la mente de Toph ya había trazado un plan maquiavélico. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, así que tenía casi todo listo.

Sólo le hacía falta una cosa más.

¿Dónde rayos se habría metido la _Reina del Azúcar_?

**.:ZKZKZKZKZK:.**

_**Notas de la autora: **__Chan! To be continued xD Lo corté acá porque sino me quedaba demasiado largo y ya no iba a ser un drabble. _

_¿Qué será lo que Toph tiene planeado para su gran venganza? Les adelanto algo: el título del siguiente capi es _**Hentai **... _así que imagínense lo que puede llegar a pasar :3 _

_Gracias a: __**Maga-azul**__ (Sí, definitivamente el abrazo zutara es mucho más tierno que el beso kataang) y __**:)**__ (¿carita feliz? Que bueno que te haya gustado ) _

_**Disclaimer: **__(que me lo olvidé el capitulo anterior :P) Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece. Este fanfiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, osea yo no gano nada y sigo siendo pobre T.T_


	3. hentai

Hentai

**Hentai**

Las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro. Un segundo antes y todo era risas, alegría, compañerismo y buen humor alrededor de la fogata. Nadie se veía triste o apesadumbrado. Incluso parecía que la guerra era un recuerdo difuso y lejano, carente de relevancia alguna...

Pero, como ya he dicho, todo eso había sido un segundo _antes_.

—¿Qué demo--…?

Llámenlo sentido común o como quieran hacerlo, pero un segundo después y Haru cubría los ojos de Teo y el Duke con sus manos, mientras todos contemplaban boquiabiertos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Un pequeño y aparentemente insignificante segundo _después_ y todos esos sentimientos alegres se esfumaron por completo, cediéndole el paso al asombro, la incertidumbre, la estupefacción… y el afloro de algún que otro instinto asesino…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rostro de Zuko pasó del rojo al morado. Internamente, el príncipe le rogó a Agni que la tierra se lo tragase. Demonios, ¿dónde está Azula cuando se la necesita para que te lance un rayo y acabe con tu miserable existencia?

Katara, por su parte, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. En un momento le estaba sirviendo la cena al maestro fuego de ojos dorados y al otro perdía completamente el equilibrio como una idiota, lanzando el tazón de arroz por los aires y cayendo directamente en los fuertes brazos del mismísimo hijo del Señor del Fuego que, en su afán de querer atraparla para que no se lastimara, había apretado accidentalmente uno de sus _pechos_…

—Zu…Zuko…—logró articular finalmente, con sus morenas mejillas al rojo vivo.

—L-lo s-siento…—se disculpó el príncipe, tan despacio que sólo la maestra pudo oírlo.

—Zuko…—repitió Katara, apartándose de él como si el contacto con su cuerpo la estuviese quemando—.¡¡PERVERTIDO!!

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que si alguien parpadeaba, seguro se lo perdía por completo. Aang cayó inconciente. Hakkoda, que estaba explorando el lado opuesto del templo, apareció en un santiamén al oír a su hija. Sokka asió firmemente su espada al grito de "_La Nación del Fuego va a quedarse sin herederos al trono,__** permanentemente**__". _Suki tiró del brazo de su novio con todas sus fuerzas para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Teo y el Duke forcejearon con Haru, exigiéndole que los dejara ver lo que estaba pasando. Appa bufó. Momo se comió un insecto. Katara destapó su cantimplora y la vació utilizando su agua control mientras le dirigía una terrible mirada asesina a Zuko, el cual huyó despavorido en cuanto Toph, tratando de aguantar la risa, vociferó:

—¡Será mejor que corras por tu vida, principito!

La niña ciega se alegró al sentir que la _reinita_ y su _"novio"_ se habían alejado corriendo a toda velocidad y sólo entonces dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Ahh… le encantaba ser una maestra tierra. Y más aún si serlo implicaba poder poner a sus amigos en aprietos tan divertidos como ese.

Definitivamente, tenía que vengarse más seguido.

**.:ZKZKZKZKZK:.**

_**Notas de la autora: **__Err…sin comentarios o.O xD Jajajaja ¡Viva Toph! ¡la adoro! No por nada es uno de mis personajes favoritos ;) _

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado Y con respecto al título, le puse Hentai porque es una palabra japonesa que, entre otras cosas, se utiliza para decir "degenerado" o "pervertido"._

_Muchas gracias a: __**Heart-ILZ**__**,**_ _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**__** y :) **__por sus reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _No, "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece; de lo contrario el zutara ocuparía un 99.9 por ciento de la serie ¡Y los zutarences seríamos felices no temiéndole al maiko o al kataang!_


End file.
